Almost Alphabet
by Yawarakai
Summary: Drabbles.  Slash


**SUPERNATURAL DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, NOR DO THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW. IF THEY DID, SAM, GABRIEL, CASTIEL, AND DEAN WOULD ALL BE IN A HAPPY FOUR-WAY RELATIONSHIP. -cries from death of fantasy-**

* * *

><p>ARROGANCE<p>

The angels were really starting to piss him off. It was one thing to call **him** a mud monkey and act all high-and-mighty, but they had _no_ right to treat his brother like a disease. Sam was one of the most innocent souls that Dean knew (regardless of past mistakes made). He just hoped that the angels learned it too, and quick, before he found a way to actually send them packing…permanently.

BRAWL

Sam dabbed the cotton ball against the cut above his brother's right eye, the rubbing alcohol making the older hunter his. Dean was getting no sympathy. "You shouldn't have punched the guy." "Well he shouldn't have grabbed your ass." The younger brother bit back a smile as he continued tending to the other. Maybe he would get a _little_ sympathy…and some pie later if they weren't too busy saving people and hunting things.

COLORS

Castiel wasn't like the other angels. Sure, he thought that Sam was an abomination; but he noticed more than just the stain of demon blood upon the younger Winchester's soul. He also saw the colors. There were so **many** beautiful hues, and the angel couldn't help but think (in passing) that maybe Sammuel Winchester wasn't beyond salvation…maybe.

DRAGONS

Seven year old Dean Winchester smuggled the book from the public library all the way down the street to the rundown hotel that his dad had settled them for the unforeseeable future. He was rather proud that he had managed it, and couldn't wait to read the book to his sick younger brother. The young boy just _knew _that Sammy was going to love it. Dragons were cool after all!

EVERYTHING - slight AU

The hunt had been a near disaster. If Cas hadn't answered Sam's plea for help, the young hunter was pretty sure that he and Dean would have been up shit-creek without a paddle (and then some). Even with the extra firepower, it had still been too close-a -call. Hazel eyes turned away from the unconscious form of his brother laying on the bed towards the angel. When Sam thanked him, Castiel merely blinked. "You had called for help." "Yeah…but with everything going on in heaven I didn't think you would come." Blue eyes softened with an emotion that Sam couldn't name. "I will always come to your aid, regardless of 'everything'."

FALSE

The laugh was Dean's warning that something was wrong. Two hours later, Sam was tied to a chair surrounded by a Devil's Trap as Dean proceeded to exorcise the demon that had managed to bypass the anti-possession tattoo. Only a demon would think that _'It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia'_ was funny.

GOD

Sam Winchester believed in God. He always had and he was pretty sure that he always will. He believed that God (wherever he may be) knew everything; including the desires deep within his subconscious. So he was pretty sure that the lust he had for Castiel wasn't a secret from something so omnipotent. Not to mention the desire he held for his own brother as well. He just hoped it wasn't _too_ smite-worthy.

HANDSOME

Castiel didn't really understand human labels. He especially didn't understand the labels used to categorize a human's appearance. The words cute or sexy or pretty didn't make sense to him. Until, that is, he caught a glimpse of Sammuel Winchester, dripping wet with a towel hung loosely around his hips. At least now he understood handsome.

IDIOT

The woman was an idiot. Why else would she **completely **disregard the brothers' warnings against confronting the spirit. Now she was dead and the hunters were down the only person who knew where the remains were buried. See? An idiot.

JINX

"Dammit Sam! Will you stop smashing the mirrors?" Sam wanted to hit his brother with a tire iron, he really did! Unfortunately, he was too busy trying to chop the head off the vampire that had his brother trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey in the middle of an abandoned antiques warehouse. Sam missed the bloodsucker's neck and smashed the machete into _another_ mirror. "Dammit Sammy!" "_Shut up Dean!_ More bad luck isn't gonna jinx us anymore than we already are."

He finally managed to hit his target, and turned towards his tied-up brother. "And it's Sam." Dean snorted. "Whatever. Just untie me already…Sam? Sam? Dammit Sammy! Come back here and untie me!"

KAZOO

Gabriel was playing Britney Spears songs. Loudly. On an instrument Dean was fairly certain wasn't designed to hit all those notes. And he had been doing it for the past three hours! "I swear to God; if you don't stop blowing that damn thing, I'm gonna' shove it up your ass!" The archangel merely gave the blonde a shit-eating grin and kept on playing.

LASER

"What is this?" Sam glanced up from his computer to see Castiel holding a small, metal cylinder with his fingertips. The Winchester bit back a smile at the adorable look of confusion on the other's face. "It's a laser pointer." "What is it for?" "Usually to point at things of interest that are out of reach…unless you're Dean. He uses it to annoy me." The angel was silent after that, so Sam returned to his research for the monster-of-the-week. The brunette never noticed the red dot pointed at the side of his head.

MOOSE

The brothers have seen a lot of things in their lives. Some good. Most not. However, what they were seeing right now fell into the very obsolete category of just straight-up _strange_. The Winchesters stared, mouths gaping, as the invader of their chosen rest stop for the week proceeded to eat the pillows off of one of the beds. "…Sam?" "Yeah?" "There's a moose…" "Yep." "…eating our pillows…" "Uh-huh." "…I hate mountain towns."

NIGHT

The funeral was a quiet affair. Sam and Dean watched silently as family and friends said their final goodbyes to the newly departed. The older of the two shifted in his sear before turning to his brother. "Are you sure this is gonna' work? My ass is numb!" Sam rolled his eyes before returning his gaze out the windshield. "The spirit appears only on the night following a funeral, so this is the only chance we have to figure out whose body we need to salt and burn." "…this sucks." "Shut up. It's a nice ceremony." "Bitch." "Jerk."

OBSESSION

Sam couldn't stop thinking about it! He tried to, honestly! It's just that…it was so hard when it happened almost constantly now. Hearing the door open, followed by Dean's voice, hazel eyes opened as Sam raised his head from the hotel pillow. There in the entry way, his brother stood trying to explain the greatness of pie. Again. The brunette watched silently. Any minute, his obsession was going to appear and he didn't want to miss it. Any minute now…there!

Castiel's head cocked to the side like a puppy's, his brow furrowing, pretty blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he tried to understand, and his tasty-looking lips parted slightly. Classic confused sexy-angel look! It was Sam's favorite so far.

PRIMAL

Castiel was kissing him. Castiel, the angel, was pressing his slightly chapped lips against his own and it wasn't even _close_ to innocent (or chaste). Sam tried to remember what had led to this; but with the way Cas' tongue was twining around his, the way his hands left searing trails of heat across Sam's bare chest, and the solid press of the angel's body against the taller brunette's? Yeah…Sam was having a **very** hard time putting thoughts together at the moment. When the angel ground their hardened cocks together and tore his lips from the hunter's to release the most _delicious_ sound Sam had ever heard, the young Winchester decided that thinking was completely over-rated.

With a growl, he picked Cas up and shoved him firmly against the nearby wall. He, somehow, managed to use one hand to wrap the angel's legs around his waist before thrusting his erection against the smaller male's hard length. Who cared if they were fully clothed? That's what laundry-mats were for. The two flew closer and closer to the edge of completion, gasps and moans (and in Castiel's case, the most adorable whimper possible) escaping their lips. Sam knew that they were both so **close** to tumbling over into oblivion! "Sam? Have you seen m-WHAT THE HELL?"

QUIET

It was…nice to have the hotel room all to himself; especially after the fiasco of a day the Winchesters had. Sam relaxed on the single king-sized bed and just enjoyed the silence. He was almost asleep before the sound of wings filled the room and drew him back to wakefulness. Before he could open his eyes, the young hunter felt the bed dip on both sides and two sets of arms wrapped around his middle. Sam waited for a moment before finally opening his eyes and glancing down.

A small smile flitted across his lips. Both angel and archangel were curled against him, fast asleep. He heard the door open and looked up to see his brother standing there, one eyebrow raised in question. Sam lifted a finger to his lips and then made a motion to the two men on either side of him, a soft smile returning to his face. Dean nodded in understanding and returned the smile with one of his own.

Ten minutes later, the older Winchester was cuddled against Castiel's back with an arm draped over both him and Sam with his arm resting on Gabriel's waist. Both brothers exchanged fond looks before settling down to sleep. Sam's last thought before his eyes closed was that the sounds of soft breaths surrounding him were hundreds of times better than quiet any day.

* * *

><p><strong>I COULDN'T REALLY FIGURE OUT HOW TO WRITE 'R' THROUGH 'Z', SO <strong>**I D****ECIDED TO JUST LEAVE IT AT 'Q'. BESIDES, I LIKE 'Q'. I THINK THAT IT NEVER GETS THE LOVE IT DESERVES.**

**FOR ANYONE WONDERING ABOUT MY OTHER STORIES, RELAX. I'LL FINISH THEM. PROMISE! :P**

**I'M JUST HAVING A HARDER TIME THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD TRYING TO GET THE CHAPTERS HOW I WANT THEM. I'LL UPDATE SOON.**


End file.
